Shattered Hearts
by princess-elli100
Summary: A collection of short stories of how the villagers lost their loved ones. Told by the characters from HM64.
1. Introduction

**Shattered Hearts**

**By princess-elli100**

A/N: Some of you all might notice a small version of this fanfic that I worte a _long_ time ago, but I deleted it. So, I decided I'm going to bring it back, with completely different stories. Okay, so maybe they're not _completely _different, but they'll still be different.

_Disclaimer:_Don't own Harvest Moon. I don't own anything but my box of cookies :) And I _might _share them with you if you review ;)

**Introduction**

Hello. I see you've stumbled across princess-elli100's 'Shattered Hearts' story. This is going to be several short stories of how the young villagers of Harvest Moon lost their loved ones. These are going to be very depressing stories, so if you don't like depressing stories, you probably shouldn't read them. Also, these stories are about the HM64 version for Nintendo 64. Now I will list in what order each character will tell there story.

Chapter One: Mary

Chapter Two: Popuri

Chapter Three: Karen

Chapter Four: Ann

Chapter Five: Elli

Chapter Six: Kai

Chapter Seven: Jeff

Chapter Eight: Gray

Chapter Nine: Cliff

Chapter Ten: Harris

So, if you'd like me to continue this, then please review. I'll be sure to updaet as soon as possible.


	2. Story One: The Stuff You Read About

**Shattered Hearts**

**By princess-elli100**

**Story One: The Stuff You Read About**

It was a stormy night. The clouds rolled in faster than it has in a long while. Harris was of course out on his route. He was such a reliable, hard-working man. He would go out in the dead of winter in sweltering cold weather just to deliver that sweet little love letter that could change someone's life, or that paycheck that puts food on the families' table.

I jump as the emptiness of my library is filled with the clattering sound of thunder. The small building is filled with natural light of the lightning, despite the lights being off.

I had lit three scented candles as I cuddled up on my desk with my favorite blanket and the newest book that had just arrived for the library's use. It was a medical story based on true events. The young man in this story had caught a deadly virus.

About halfway threw the book, Harris had stepped inside, soaking wet. I immediately jumped up and got him a towel.

To my suprise, he held out his hand and shook his head.

"What's wrong, honey?" I ask, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I don't need it," he says in a deeper voice than usual. "I'm going to bed," and with that, he exits the house. I'm left there, my mouth agape in complete suprise. What's wrong with my husband? He never acts like this... ever since we got married, he wanted to spend every little moment he had with me. I admit, it did get a little annoying, but now that he didn't want to stay and cuddle by the fire makes me regret taking advantage of the little time we _do _have with each other.

I sigh and sit back on my chair, cuddle up under the blanket, and continue reading.

The next day, Harris didn't come to visit me. he always visits me at the library before going on his route!

I exit the library, locking it up. Some people might say I'm overreacting to this, but I don't care. I'm going to check on my husband.

I entered our bedroom in the small house that we share with my mother and father. I notice him laying in the bed as I walk in. He was laying on his side, so I couldn't see his face. As I walk over to the bedside, he lets out a small grunt.

"Why...aren't you at the library?" he muttered.

"Well, when you didn't come visit me this morning, I had to see if you were alright," I answered, putting my hand on his shoulder. He was shivering.

"You're not supposed to leave the library!" he snapped. I pulled my hand back in suprise. He sighed.

"It's just a little cold, okay? I'll be fine," he answered, coughing in between words.

I pursed my lips together. I really don't want to create an argument out of this...

"Alright. I'll be in the library if you need me," I said. Harris didn't even nodd in acknoledgement or anything; he just closed his eyes and pulled the blankets closer to his body.

The next morning, I was really starting to get worried.

"Haris, you need to see the doctor,"

"What doctor? This stupid town doesn't even have a doctor!" he snapped. His voice was very nasally and sounded weird. His nose was runny and he still couldn't deliver the mail. Since it was Monday, I offered to do it for him. That eliminated me taking him to the midwife. She's actually our village doctor. Harris is just not feeling well so of course he's grumpy.

The next morning, I called the midwife despite Harris' endless complaints and requests not too.

As she checked him, I sighed in relief as she said he'd be okay; just a cold.

"I told you," he muttered under his breath to me. Why is he being so cold towards me? He often gets sick, but he never acts like this...

I pushed away my thoughts as I thanked the midwife and walked her to the door out of our bedroom.

She immediately came back after hearing Harris cough again. My eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong? I thought you said it was a simple cold!" I screamed, not meaning too, as she felt around his neck and temples, frowning.

"I..don't know," she muttered. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg, looking around impatiently. Oh how I wish he'd get better and we'd go back to regular living!

While the midwife checked him out again, I grabbed the book I was reading and sat at a chair by the bed.

I was right at the end when she finally spoke to me. I looked over at Harris. He was sleeping.

"Maria...I believe Harris has been infected by staphylococcus aureus," she muttered.

My brows raised. "What is that?"

She sighed. She must be tired of always having people ask that question. "It's pneumonia. Harris has pneumonia,"

I sighed in relief. "Oh good. So he'll be alright then, right?" I asked, trying to show my fearless side. Little did she know how much fear I _did_ have inside. She could only imagine...

"Staphylococcus aureus is a very rare bacteria," she answered. She bit her lip and looked away uneasily. "Most...of the victims that are infected...well...die," I heard her whisper the word die.

Everything inside me broke. Unfortunately for me, I'm not like Ann or Karen; I wouldn't bounce up because there's a _chance _that the good might shine through. No, that's just not me.

Actually, I used to be like that. But now, I look at my life as a result of thinking like that. I am an unappreciated librarian that's considered nothing more than a bookworm loser.

"How..how did he catch this?" I finally was able to mumble.

"Well, he is a mailman. He probably caught it a while back from delivering in the bad weather," she answered. I nodded weakly. I had nothing more to say.

For the next few days, I stayed home from the Library and lined my husband's bedside. I didn't leave him for anything but to use the bathroom. I wanted to spend as much time with him.

About four days after the midwife's visit, I grabbed Harris's hand. His face was as pale as the moonlight in Fall and his head was burning with a fever. I had noticed he broke out in a rash the night before.

"Maria..." I heard him mutter. Oh my goddess! That's the first time he's spoken in days!

"Yes honey?" I could feel the tears starting to fill in my eyes.

"I..love you..." came the hushed voice of my beloved husband. Then, to my suprise, he started coughing. At first it was just regular coughing, then it started getting harder and more hoarse.

"I love you, too," I whispered. My eyes widened as he kept coughing and wouldn't stop. I frantically ran down the steps and out the door.

I didn't bother with knocking on the Midwife's door. I just barged in. Most people would find that offensive, but I could care less. My husband was dying and I didn't feel like dealing with formalities.

"Please! Come now!" I cried. She nodded and we both ran towards the house. When we got there, Harris wasn't coughing anymore. I sighed in relief, then that relief was completely washed away when I noticed his chest wasn't rising and falling to the rhythmic beat of his heart. I sulked towards his side and grabbed his hand; it was cold as ice.

I looked up with tears not fearing to fall. The midwife was looking down as she had her finger on his neck, trying to take his pulse. She pursed her lips together and made sure I wasn't able to see her face.

"He's gone...isn't he...?" I whispered. The dead silence gave me my answer.

As I sit here on my chair, in my Library, all alone... I reminisce about the happy days with us. As I picked up my book and read the last part, I realized; death... It's just like the stuff you read about.


	3. Story Two: Broken Trust

**Shattered Hearts**

**By princess-elli100**

A/N: Hey everyone. I'd just like to say thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I had to do some research on pnemonia for the first story. I don't think I'll have to do that for this one. Well, this is Popuri's story; Enjoy.

WARNING! This chapter has a small morbid part. If the thought of blood makes you queasy, I suggest not reading.

**Story Two: Broken Trust**

If anyone _thought _they knew Gray like I did, they know that if you break his trust, you will not regain it. I unfortunately learned that that wasn't true; the hard way.

I remember before we were even married; I'd tell Ann, his little sister, how much I wished I had a brother like Gray. It sounds weird now, but then I didn't think of him like that. He was simply just a friend. I remember the look in Ann's blue eyes, the glint; she knew something that she was just dying to say. Now I finally realize what effect I had on him; some consider it for better, but I consider it for worse. I wish he just stayed the same. He didn't have to do that for me... he didn't. And he paid with his life.

Why does love make you do crazy things? Pfh... I admit to doing some crazy things when I was little, and had a schoolgirl crush on guys. Then I'd end up crushed after finding out they had three more little girlfriends; but hey, we were only ten!

I never should have pressured him. He loved me, and I took advantage of that. He'd do anything for me. Anything.

The way I'm explaining it now, I probably sound like a bad guy, but please don't see it like that. I loved Gray just as much as he loved me, and I wanted to see him happy.

It all started on the day Ann decided to teach me how to ride horses. It was a wondrous feeling; so exhilarating. I felt like I owned the world; and I wanted to share that feeling with Gray. I wanted him to feel the same rush he used to, before his accident.

At first he was so persistent to keep me off of them. After one ride, I was addicted. I eventually learned tricks he and Ann could never do. More dangerous, more exciting... I offered to teach him. He smiled as I helped him onto the saddle.

He was really nervous at first, thinking he forgot what he had learned. I assured him horseback riding was like riding a bike; once you learn, you never forget. I awed at the sight of him on the saddle. He looked so natural on it.

I smiled as he galloped around a bit, just to bring back some old memories. The longer he was on the horse, the more comfortable he became. Unfortunately, he became _too _comfortable.

"Gray, honey! Lets have a race," I suggested, not even thinking about it. He grinned and nodded. Although he smiled a lot more, he still didn't talk like you used to, before the accident.

Thewonderful feeling of the wind threw my hair and the lowering sun's heat on my bare face was the best feeling in the world. I almost fell backwards as the sound of Gray's scream pierced threw my ears. I pulled the horse to a halt, and turned it around, distinctively jumping off. I broke the heel off my shoes and hissed in pain. Unfortunately, that wasn't the pain that hurt the most. My eyes widened and tears froze in my eyes as I wobbled towards Gray, who was lying on the ground, his horse excitedly prancing around his body.

I knelt down and grabbed his head and placed it into my lap, cradling him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His teeth were stained with blood. He was bleeding externally _and internally_. That's when I looked down at his stomach, which was no longer there. I had forgotten my instant instinct to throw up over the horrible sight of my husband grabbing what was left of his now exposed organs, trying to put pressure on the pain. A large lump formed in my throat as I quickly pulled off my large dress.

I slowly and gently picked up his body and wrapped my dress around his body. Usually I'd now be red with embarrassment tohave my undergarmentscompletely exposed to any eye around, but what I was most worried about was my husband. I opened my mouth, trying to let out a scream, but the lump in my throat made it impossible.

'I...can't leave him... but I must get help...' was my last thoughts before I passed out, right next to my lover.

Supposedly, about five minutes later, Ann had come out to put her horse inside for tomorrow it was supposed to rain, and the shrill shriek of her mortified voice had pulled me out of my sleep. I screamed as I realized my face ad hands were covered in blood; his blood.

During Gray's funeral, I stayed after everyone left to pray once again for Gray's soul. As I looked at his casket, I sighed. All of this because Gray had learned to trust again; too late for a happy ending.


End file.
